Peter Pettigrew: Revisited
by Silvertikal
Summary: What were to happen if Peter Pettigrew's betrayal hadn't happened? Rated M for some language, some sexual themes, and minor violence but nothing incredibly graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Peter Pettigrew: Revisited**

 **Chapter 1**

What were to happen if Peter Pettigrew's betrayal hadn't happened?

This is my first fanfiction, so any reviews would be great. J I do not own Harry Potter, the only thing I own is my OC. I'll try to post at least once a week with a new chapter. Enjoy!

 _I got to go or else I'll be late meeting my friends!_ Peter Pettigrew thought, running through the halls of Hogwarts. He was due to meet the other Marauder's at the willow tree by the lake and as always, he was running late.

Just as he passed the Charms classroom, he rounded the corner and BAM! "Ugh…that hurt," Peter muttered, rubbing his posterior which had taken the brunt of the fall. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Let me help you with those," he continued, noticing that the girl he ran into had already started gathering her things. As he handed her a stack of books and some parchment, he looked up at her for the first time. A small gasp escaped his lips as he took in her appearance. The girl was a fifth year Ravenclaw, the same year as him, but he had never seen her before. Her long brown hair framed her delicate face perfectly, pushed back with a simple black headband. Her eyes, however, are what caught Peter's attention straightaway. They were the most magnificent shade of blue he had ever seen. He nearly dropped the books he had picked up as she spoke in a soft but sure voice, "Thank you for your help, Peter. I'm sorry I got in your way in the way of your destination." Smiling at him, she took the books from him, purposely ignoring the flush of his cheeks as she strode past him. Peter, noticing she was leaving, stammered, "wa- wait. I-I'm the one who ran in-into you. Are-are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Peter, just a bit late for class now. I'll see you in Transfiguration," she called over her shoulder, glancing back at his flushed face with a small smile. With that, she disappeared into the Charms classroom. Peter, transfixed with her backside momentarily forgot why he was there in the first place. Cursing, he ran on his way again to meet his friends.

"Oi, Wormtail, you're late!" Sirius Black shouted as Peter approached them, breathless. "Sorry, mate, had a run in outside the Charms classroom. Books went flying everywhere and I just _had_ to help her, charming gentleman I am," he replied, still panting from the exertion of running across the castle. "Oh, really then? Was she at least pretty?" Sirius taunted, attempting to get a rise out of his shy friend. Peter's cheeks flushed instantly, and he mumbled into the ground about how pretty the girl was. "Hey, Prongs, looks like Wormtail fancies her! Imagine that," Sirius continued, his annoyance from Peter's tardiness forgotten.

James Potter jumped down from a branch in the willow tree, landing gracefully next to Sirius, and replied, "Aren't you going to tell us who it is, Wormtail dear boy? We won't tease you…too much." Peter quietly responded, "I don't know her name. She's a Ravenclaw though."

"A Ravenclaw, huh? That's a bit too smart of a girl for you, eh, Wormtail?" Sirius joked.

Peter glared at Sirius, taking a swipe at his head to silence him, but Sirius deftly dodged the hand. Remus Lupin, the final of the Marauders, barely glanced from his book as he called, "Wasn't there some prank you wanted us here for, Pads? I'm assuming that's why you called us to gather here on this blustery day."

"Indeed I did!" Sirius proclaimed. "The idea I had was we make an epic spectacle of the Great Hall, to show our support for the upcoming Quidditch match. We could make all the dishware sing the Gryffindor motto any time it's touched. Ooh or we could get llamas to paint all over the hall with Gryffindor colors! Think of all of the possibilities boys!" Sirius was excitedly pacing back and forth, unable to contain the energy building up inside of him. James immediately jumped on the idea, adding other suggestions, while Peter just encouraged them both by telling them how brilliant they were. Remus allowed this to continue for some time, but once the idea of showering half of the hall in red and gold paint while the student body was at dinner was proposed, he calmly stated, "and how are you going to pull this off without McGonagall blowing a complete gasket? She may be supportive of the Quidditch team, but I doubt she'd let you make a giant mess of the Great Hall. Perhaps something on a smaller scale, one that's less destructive to our place of eating?"

"Oh, Moony, you're such a killjoy," Sirius complained. "But you do have a point. Can you imagine the horror if McGonagall withholds our eating privileges?" Peter nodded wholeheartedly in agreement, and then stated, "We all know how much you love your bacon, Padfoot. It'd be a crime in and of itself if that was taken away from you. You'd go completely rabid!" He cackled as Padfoot swatting at his head, which he managed to dodge most of, only getting a brief tap to the head. James suggested, "Well I think we should still do a prank of epic proportions in the Great Hall, but maybe it'd be better in the foyer? That way many people will see it but McGonagall can't ban us from eating, and if it's brilliant enough we'll get so much love from our fellow students."

"Perhaps a mural would be acceptable," Remus suggested, his mouth turning upwards into a small smile. "Brilliant!" Sirius cried, "But all of us are rubbish at art. Maybe we could get that girl from Transfiguration to help us?" James shook his head, "Nah, it'd have to be us. We don't need somebody else telling us how to show our colors. Besides, I doubt she'd help, if I'm thinking who you're thinking."

Peter asked, "Why wouldn't she? We're the Marauders, we're adored by all!" He emphasized his point by pretending to be an adoring fan wanting Sirius and James' autographs, doing his best impression of a star-struck fan.

"Because, Wormtail, the girl we're thinking of is a Ravenclaw. The match is Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, remember? I doubt we'd be able to get her to help us, even if Sirius were to put on his flirtatious charm for her," James replied, affectionately putting his arm around Sirius and ruffling his hair. Sirius, in turn, wiggled out of his grasp and responded with, "And she's too much of a teacher's pet, she puts Lily Evans to shame. Bloody brilliant artist, though. Besides, my charm has yet to work on her yet, even if she is insanely gorgeous. Those blue eyes could stop pegasi from flying in the sky, they're so intense!" Sirius mimed getting a heart attack, with all the dramatics that go along with it. Peter, entranced by the description of the girl, questioned, "What else does she have, besides blue eyes and a striking figure? Anything else of note?"

"Well, she's got brown hair that falls perfectly, no matter how her hair is, although she usually has it in a headband. And there's always drawings on her books and papers, which is how I know she's a brilliant artist," Sirius sighed, musing in her beauty. Peter, excited now that he might be able to find out his mystery girl, asked quietly, "What's her name? I think I've seen her around, but I can't remember her name…" Sirius and James, bored of the topic, had started to play with a Snitch that James had stolen and completely ignored Peter's question. Peter's face fell as he realized that they were not going to help him anymore, but started a bit when Remus answered his question: "Her name is Silver Sullivan. She's a half-blood and a very talented witch. I'm surprised she didn't get picked for prefect though. She'd be great, but Dumbledore has his reasoning for his choices. Why does she interest you so much?" Peter avoided Remus's eyes and averted the question by asking what he planned on having for dinner tonight. Remus quirked an eyebrow and looked up at Peter with a bemused expression on his face. "You think the girl you ran into outside the Charms class today is the Silver, don't you?" Peter hesitated, but then nodded. "A fair belief, but if you want true confirmation I suppose we could keep an eye out for her tomorrow during class."

Peter smiled broadly and nodded enthusiastically. "If you would please not mention to James or Sirius about this, I'd appreciate it. They'd tease me mercilessly if they knew." Remus just nodded and returned to his book. James and Sirius continued planning pranks while Peter enthusiastically encouraged them, occasionally pitching his own ideas just to have them be rejected for one reason or another. They spent the rest of the afternoon like this, laughing and joking with each other. Remus had left in the midst of one of Sirius's stories, muttering about not wanting to miss Ancient Runes.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, just my OC and the plot. I will take time to mention that since I myself am not a notorious prankster, some of the prank ideas of the Marauders I got from other fanfics.

Chapter 2

The next day, Peter was anxiously awaiting Transfiguration to see if the girl he ran into was in fact Silver. As usual, he took his nervousness out on the breakfast table, eating twice what he normally did in an attempt to calm his anxiety. The other Marauders teased him mercilessly for this habit, and this day was no exception. Instead of laughing it off like he usually does, though, Peter hastily left the table, leaving Sirius and James slightly confused and Remus with a speculative glance. Peter's abrupt departure was promptly forgotten with the arrival of Lily and her friend Alice. James and Sirius both attempted to flirt with the two girls, each flirtation more arrogant than the last. The girls, used to the flirtations, ignored them and launched into their own conversation about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

Meanwhile, Peter started wandering the halls, killing time before class started. Usually when he roamed the halls, he had one of his other friends with him to distract him from his own thoughts. Many people deemed Peter as thoughtless and unintelligent because of how he acted; however, that doesn't mean he doesn't get lost in his own thoughts sometimes. The topic of his thoughts was again on the pretty girl he ran into yesterday, so much so that he wasn't watching where he was going. Again, the sound of two people crashing into each other could be heard, as Peter was knocked down. Before he fell completely, though, he felt a soft but firm hand latch onto his wrist, preventing him from going farther down. He heard a small grunt of effort come from his assistant, and he was completely righted. "We really need to stop meeting like this," came a soft voice. Peter's eyes widened as he saw the girl before him again. Flushing, he stammered, "I-I'm sorry, please forgive me. I wasn't looking where-where I was going." His eyes traveled to the ground, afraid to look at her to see if she was mad. His head snapped up at the sound of her chuckle. It tinkled like bells, which Peter supposed he shouldn't have been surprised about but he was. He then noticed that she hadn't let go of his wrist yet, and was looking at him with a smile, her eyes still alight from her laughter. "You need to relax, Peter. No harm done," she stated, releasing his wrist and gathering her books again. Peter scrambled down to help her and noticed several drawings on her books. "Did you draw these?" he asked, completely fascinated. She nodded, her cheeks flushing a bit. "They're just doodles, nothing special. It helps me stay focused sometimes after my mind wanders."

"They're more than doodles, they're art! It'd be great if I could draw like that, because then I'd be able to help my friends with-" he broke off, realizing with slight horror that he was just about to reveal something about the prank planned for tomorrow. He stammered again, losing the little confidence he had at appraising her art when she stopped him with, "You really think my doodles are that good? It's just something I do to pass the time…" Peter nodded his head enthusiastically, adopting the attitude he has whenever he's around James or Sirius: an awestruck fan. He quickly picked up the rest of her books and complimented her more on the doodles on the books, pointing out things that he liked with much enthusiasm. The girl was a bit dumbfounded by the abrupt change in attitude from the shy, stammering boy from before, she just stared at him. Regaining her composure quickly, she raised a hand like her mother does when she wants attention.

Peter immediately stopped talking, ashamed he had let himself ramble. The girl lowered her hand, thinking _Wow I can't believe that worked. That's never happened before._ Ignoring the sudden triumphant feeling bubbling in her gut, she glared at Peter, who effectively shrunk under it. He awaited a lecture, fearful that she was going to yell at him for how he acted. James and Sirius loved it when he showered them with compliments, but the girl may not feel the same way. Keeping her voice soft but firm, the girl drew upon her newfound authority and scolded, "Although I appreciate your enthusiasm about my doodles, please don't ever do that again. I despise insincere compliments and drivel from inconsequential people. If you ever do that to me again, I will not hesitate to shun you completely and give in to the rumors that you are a useless, stupid boy." At his astonished look, her gaze and tone both softened slightly as she continued, "However, as it is, I do not believe you are either stupid nor useless. Granted, I do not know you well, just what I have observed from class and from around the castle."

Peter stared at her, transfixed upon her face as she spoke. It took a few seconds to register that she had finished speaking, but when he did he immediately started apologizing, begging for forgiveness. He cut off at her sudden intense glare. He then started shifting guiltily under the intensity of it. The two stood in silence for nearly a minute before he tentatively said, "Even though we've had classes together, I-I don't know your name." Immediately his gaze dropped to the ground, as he continued, "You don't have to give it to me. I just thought it might be better if I knew your name the same way you know mine…" It was quiet for a moment, then she spoke, "My name's Silver. I wouldn't expect you to notice me, even if your friends have. I try my best to blend into the ground most of the time. Mother taught me that is the best way to observe and learn." Sighing slightly, she touched Peter on the shoulder, causing him to look up in curiosity. "We should get to class. It starts in ten minutes. Walk with me?" she asked tentatively. He nodded enthusiastically, then remembering what she said earlier, replied calmly, "It'd be my honor, m'lady, to escort you to class." She quirked an eyebrow as he unexpectedly bowed deeply to her, offering her his hand. She declined taking his hand, though, and promptly turned around heading towards class, expecting him to follow.

Upon arrival to the classroom, Silver went and sat with her best friend, who was lost in conversation with another classmate. Peter took his seat next to Remus, who asked, "So I suppose I do not need to point out that the girl you walked in with is, in fact, Silver Sullivan?" Peter flushed a bit, but gave his assent that they had officially met before coming to class together. The rest of the day was spent in complete normalcy, except when Peter noticed Silver talking to a certain black haired Slytherin while he was heading to the Great Hall with his friends.

Thanks for reading! Please review, I appreciate any and all feedback. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I do not own Harry Potter (a part of me wonders why all fanfics start each chapter with this, since they claimed it in the very first chapter, but I'm nothing if not consistent. If anyone who reads knows why we do that, please let me know, I'm genuinely curious).

Chapter 3

Saturday, the day of the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor Quidditch match, had arrived. The students of Hogwarts awoke to a crude but elaborate display just outside the Great hall that read "Go Gryffindor! Lions eat Ravens!" in red and gold paint. This was complemented with a poorly drawn moving picture of a lion eating a raven and blood spurting everywhere. Curiously, next to the graffiti was another set of drawings which depicted a raven clawing said lion's eyes out, but less graphically. The lion had x's where its eyes were supposed to be, and the raven's claws were tinged red, so that the idea was there, but nothing was shown. Above the drawing was elegant writing that flashed silver and blue that said "Go Ravenclaw! Be victorious!" The students thoroughly enjoyed the artwork, laughing and commenting on it as they passed. James and Sirius, upon discovering that there was a competing image, looked at each other and burst out laughing, applauding whomever had done it. Remus and Peter both joined into the laughter, pondering who had done it. "Heads up, McGonagall is coming," Remus informed calmly. Peter immediately ceased laughing and started twitching nervously. McGonagall glared at each of the boys in turn, resting on the twitching Peter. "Is there something you wish to tell me, boys?"

"Nah, Professor. We're just enjoying the extravagant artwork on display today," Sirius replied with a grin. Noticing that Peter was twitching, he threw an arm around him and proclaimed, "Wormtail here's just anxious about the game today. It is the Quidditch Cup match after all. Isn't that right, Wormtail?"

"Yes, that's right! It's been anticipated for so long, I'm a nervous wreck for who will win!" Peter exclaimed, jumping onto Sirius' explanation gratefully. McGonagall glared at them all again, then stated, "Well, nonetheless, it was a tactless show of support by defacing the Great Hall foyer. I do hope that whomever's responsible can be found, and punished accordingly." Since she didn't have any evidence that the boys were involved, she couldn't punish them. However, she promptly noticed a smear of what looked like red paint on Sirius's hands and called him out on it. He attempted to brush it off as being residue from an art project gone wrong, but McGonagall saw right through it and issued detention to him. Sirius, being used to getting detentions, just shrugged it off with a smile. After the debacle in the foyer had been cleared, the boys headed into the Great Hall for breakfast before heading down to the pitch.

The match was close, but Gryffindor won 250 to 200. However, they didn't earn enough points to surpass Slytherin for the Cup and regrettably came in second. As the teams headed back to their respective common rooms for celebrations (which were a bit subdued as neither teams that played won the Cup), Silver appeared by Peter's side. "Quite a match, huh, Peter? Shame you guys lost the Cup though." Peter jumped at her voice, then chuckled at her statement. "Aren't you more disappointed that Ravenclaw didn't win? It is your House, after all." Without realizing it, the two of them drew away from the rest of the crowd to talk in relative peace. "I suppose I should be more disappointed, but it was such a close match it doesn't matter all that much. I'm not a huge fan of Quidditch; I just come to the games to support my best friend Mary." Peter nodded in agreement, "It's the same for me. I do like Quidditch, but not as much as some of the other boys in my house, like James. He eats, sleeps, and breathes Quidditch. He's bloody brilliant, though, so I don't really blame him." Silver murmured agreement, and then replied, "You and the lads did all right on the graffiti, but the Ravenclaw one was much better, don't you think?" She had a slight mischievous glint in her eye as she awaited his reaction. As soon as he understood the implication, he nearly tripped over his own feet in shock. "You did that? It was magnificent, but I didn't think you'd be able to do it. You're such a-" he broke off, afraid of offending her. "Such a teacher's pet?" Silver asked. Peter hesitantly nodded. "Yeah, I know, I just felt a bit more...rebellious than usual yesterday. I remembered you saying something about drawings, and I saw you all walking around with badly concealed paint buckets in your rucksacks yesterday so I drew my own conclusions. It turned out I was correct, and then I wanted to better the garbage that was on the wall, so added my own." she smirked after she finished speaking, amused at Peter's still shocked face.

Regaining control, Peter chuckled and asked, "Would you want to do it again sometime? I'm sure my friends wouldn't be too opposed to you joining in on one of our pranks, especially if it's related to drawing." Silver had already started shaking her head before he finished speaking, and responded with, "No, I don't think so. Befriending one Marauder's bad enough, but if I befriend four? You would all corrupt me badly enough I'll think it's normal to carry dungbombs everywhere I go instead of notebooks and quills. By the way, what are you doing next weekend?" Peter had gotten warm at the thought of Silver calling him her friend, that he didn't hear the question at first, only answering after she had been staring at him for a few moments. "Oh, next weekend I had plans to raid Hogsmeade with the boys. Why do you ask?" Belatedly, he realized she might be trying to ask him out, and the thought made him stammer as he added, "But I-I can change the plans if you wanted to do something with me." Silver softly smiled at his sudden nervousness and replied, "I just wanted to know whether I'd be seeing you there or if you had other plans. I-I actually have a date already, because he agreed to go with me a couple weeks ago. But I'll definitely keep an eye out for you and your mischievous friends." By this time, they had reached the inside of the castle and were near the northern stairs leading to the Gryffindor tower. "I should go. It was nice talking to you, Peter. I'll see you later." With a wave of a hand and a smile, she walked off towards the Ravenclaw tower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I've decided to start writing this story again. I'm also working on another fic,** _ **Silver Sullivan: Time Traveller**_ **. Check it out if you have time, and please review!**

 **It's been a long time since I've worked on this particular fic, so the tone might change a bit from the previous chapters.**

 **Chapter 4**

"You look nice," a voice drawled from Silver's left. She turned to see Severus Snape looking at her; the regular sneer that adorned his face was absent in her presence. Silver smoothed out her knee length black skirt before replying.

"As do you, Severus. But really, do you own anything that isn't black?" She turned her mouth down in a mock look of disdain. Looking him up and down, she noted that he was wearing a black, collared shirt. The sleeves stopped mid-forearm, showcasing his pale skin. His trousers were black as well, leading to the black shoes that were laced immaculately.

"Haven't you heard I'm a dungeon bat, Silver?" Severus deadpanned, quirking an eyebrow up at her scrutiny.

"Hardly. You haven't reached bat status yet, which is why I agreed to this date. Pray tell what would happen if someone didn't drag you away from your potions for a few hours," she retorted, before leading the way out of the doors onto the grounds. Her skirt swished at the sudden movement, showing off the thighs that are normally hidden by robes. Severus followed, careful to not let his gaze linger. Instead he took in the rest of her appearance as they walked. She was wearing a well-fitting purple top, which showed her curves but wasn't cut low enough to be considered indecent. He had already noticed the black skirt, so trained his eyes down to her shoes, which were pretty black ballet flats adorned with silver flowers. Her headband matched her shoes, while her hair was slightly curled at the ends, framing her face in a way it normally did not.

As he pulled up to walk up next to her, she began asking questions about their latest potions assignment, bringing up the pros and cons of each ingredient being used. This lasted until they reached Hogsmeade, where he then led the way into the quill shop. Their conversation continued along the lines of school subjects until they had gone through the quill shop, the apothecary, and entered the bookstore. There their conversation stemmed into authors and books they have each read.

"Perhaps, as a way of getting to know each other a bit better, we could each pick out a book we think the other should read. If I haven't read the book you've chosen, I'll buy it and read it at a later date. Same thing for you. Does that sound agreeable to you?" Silver asked, lazily skimming through some volumes of the latest mystery series to hit the shelves. Severus hesitated for a moment before nodding when Silver looked up. They then went their separate ways within the store, agreeing to meet back at the front in a half-hour's time.

Once the time had passed, Silver handed Severus a copy of _Hamlet_ while he handed her a copy of _Pride and Prejudice._ They both looked at each other, trying to gauge the other's reactions before Silver spoke: "I've already read it. It may be a Muggle book, but Jane Austen is one of my favorite fiction authors. Nicely pegged, though, Severus."

"I have read _Hamlet_ as well, though it has been several years. Perhaps this means we already know each other quite well?"

"Just because I know your book preferences to a degree does not mean that I know you well, Severus. You're still quite a mystery. Shall we go get something to eat?" Severus nodded and they headed for the Three Broomsticks.

The Marauders were sharing a booth in the Three Broomsticks, sans Sirius, who was chatting amicably with a doe eyed Hufflepuff at a different table. She was clearly enamored with the attention he was paying her, and Sirius was using that to his advantage by shamelessly flirting with her. James was talking about Quidditch again, with Peter and a couple of girls his captive audience. Remus was listening to James' prattle, but was mostly observing the people around him. Therefore, he was the only one of the four to notice Silver and Severus's arrival as they slipped into an empty booth by the door. He was a bit surprised, since he didn't think they were anything more that civil classmates. As he kept an eye on them though, he saw Silver brush her hand along Snape's as he was talking and traced his palm when he turned it skyward. Remus wouldn't have been surprised if they were talking about something completely rudimentary, but Silver was fixated on Severus with the normal attentiveness she exuded with anyone she was friendly with; clearly, she wasn't here against her will.

As if feeling his eyes on her, Silver suddenly averted her eyes from Snape and locked onto Remus's. She gave a slight nod of the head in acknowledgment, as well as a small smile. Remus returned the gesture before returning his focus back on his friends. He left with them a short while later, taking care to avoid looking at Silver's table lest his friends catch wind of it. He didn't think they were trying to hide, exactly, but he knew that if he drew attention to them James would tease Snape relentlessly, and Peter might feel a bit put out.

Once lunch was completed, Silver and Severus took a leisurely walk down the streets of Hogsmeade. They ended up down the abandoned stretch of road that leads to the Shrieking Shack, and Silver pulled Severus by the hand to a large tree root, where she proceeded to sit. She patted the spot next to her, where Severus begrudgingly sat.

"You would think the Shrieking Shack would be named something else. It's never made sense to me that the villagers are scared of ghosts, being wizards and all," Silver commented, staring up at the Shack.

"Yes, well, people are more apt to believe rumors if there's a grain of truth. They hear noises and draw their own conclusions. It would be more impressive if they knew what truly haunted that building," Severus responded. He didn't expand upon his comment and Silver let it go, figuring it was easier than trying to goad an answer out of him.

"I've always enjoyed being outside," Silver said instead. "I used to imagine that I was a magizoologist who had to take care of all sorts of creatures. Mother nipped that dream in the bud when I was nearly five years old. Since then, she's been grooming me to be the perfect future wife. As such, my interests have changed to be more acceptable." There was no bitterness in her voice at the loss of her childhood dream, which Severus noticed with a slight bit of envy. He himself has had the same dream since he met Lily Evans; to be her one and only. Unfortunately, with the events that transpired earlier in the year, he'd be lucky if she ever spoke to him again.

"What would those interests be, then?"

"I've grown to like History of Magic, so perhaps as a career as a historian. I'm also fascinated in genealogy in the Magical world, to see how our magic spans across generations and if Muggle-borns are truly born from no magic whatsoever or if they're just many generations removed from witches and wizards. It's a view that many purebloods in particular despise, but it is one of the reasons I enjoy it. As you know, I enjoy reading in my leisure."

Severus was quiet for a few moments before replying, "It's a ridiculous notion that Muggle-borns could be derived from many generations of wizards. I can't fault you for believing it's possible, since the idea has been tossed around for years." Silver only nodded in response, before companionably taking Severus's hand and tracing her fingers along it with her other hand.

"Trying to read my fortune, Silver?" he asked.

"No, I just like the feel of your hands," Silver responded, catching his eye.

"Why? They're nothing special."

"They're soft, yet have callouses from where you hold your instruments. I would have thought they'd be dry, with all of the potion fumes around them, but they're not. You have a scar here, you know," Silver said, tracing it with her thumb. The scar was diagonal, going from the middle finger's knuckle until the juncture of his thumb and forefinger. "How'd you get it?"

He didn't respond for a few minutes, while she continued to trace his hand absentmindedly. They were comfortable, despite Silver not receiving an answer to her question. He took a few larger breaths before he steeled himself for his response.

"My father cut me there with a knife when I failed to bring him more wood for him to carve. I was thirteen and had been responding to a letter from Lily when he called for me." Severus's gaze was pointedly fixed directly ahead of him. Silver never ceased tracing, even after he explained. It was quiet for a few more minutes before Silver spoke.

"It healed well." Severus was a bit taken aback with her aloofness to the subject; he had told Lily the same story and she had raged for nearly half an hour at the unfairness of it all. Before he could respond, though, she continued. "Would you permit me to feel your hair? I've wondered whether it feels the same way it looks." He nodded dumbly, scooting a bit closer to her to allow access to his head. She started playing with it with one hand; the other was still firmly attached to his hand.

"Hmm, it looks much greasier than it feels. I suppose that'd be from all of the potions you brew, yes?" At his nod, she continued, "I wonder if there'd be a potion or spell to help with that. I personally don't mind it either way; I just think it might help with your self confidence a bit."

"Is that why you agreed to accompanying me today? Because I'm just some _project_ for you?" Severus bit out angrily, bouncing off of the root and glaring up at her. She glared right back and gracefully landed next to him.

"No, I agreed because you intrigue me. Despite what you may think, I actually enjoy your company, Severus."

"Don't lie to me. I knew it was too good to last. A beautiful girl like you, with a hook-nosed, greasy dungeon bat? As if that would happen without some ulterior motive," he spewed back. Silver was greatly taken aback by his sudden change in attitude. Things had been going well, or so she thought. It was only after she made the comment that he might want to change that he snapped. Understanding flowed through her, and she looked him dead in the eye as she said, "I would never ask you to change anything about your appearance, Severus. You are fine just the way you are. I was merely suggesting an alternative should you seek to change." She could tell he couldn't believe her, and he started to stalk away in anger. Silver quickly grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her. Acting on impulse, she got into his personal space until they were only a few inches apart.

"You do not repulse me in any way, shape, or form, Severus Snape. I've been having a wonderful time with you, and hope that it continues if you can let go of your glaring insecurities and accept that I am here of my own free will," she said in a low voice. His eyes flitted between each of hers. After seeing the sincerity in them, they flicked down to her lips a few times and he swallowed. Silver was able to read him quite well after spending the day with him: he was nervous. Slowly, she inched closer to him until their lips were only an inch or two apart. They were still looking at each other intensely, black into blue, when Silver closed the gap between them. Their lips met in a slightly awkward way, but not unpleasantly. Pulling back slightly, Silver smiled softly before she kissed him again. It was better the second time. Severus gained a bit of confidence and they snogged for a couple minutes until he pulled away. He was smiling. It wasn't a full blown grin, just a tilt of the lips that was different than a smirk, but Silver saw it for what it was.

Stepping back a bit, Silver took Severus's hand again and they returned to the streets of Hogsmeade, ending up in Honeydukes. They played the same game as they had in the bookstore, although this time neither of them got it right. Instead of buying the candy they had chosen, though, Silver showed Severus her favorite candies (peppermint fudge and licorice wands), which he bought a bit of for her. Silver showed the same courtesy to Severus, buying him some black licorice and ginger newts.

Remus spotted the couple again as he and his friends were making their way back up to the castle. He noticed that they seemed closer than they had earlier in the afternoon, and resolved to not tell Peter unless asked directly about it. He didn't want Peter's feelings getting hurt, since he knew how much he favored the brunette Ravenclaw.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next few weeks following the trip to Hogsmeade were spent studying for end-of the year finals. Since it was also OWLs year for the fifth years, even the Marauders were swamped with studying. Silver and Severus spent more time together during those few weeks, studying and generally being comfortable with each other.

The school noticed the two students together more frequently, though they were not incredibly outward with their affections towards each other. Many thought Silver had been Imperius'd, and thus gossiped about the two whenever they were seen together. The Marauders, for the most part, remained oblivious to their relationship since they were stuck in their own lives.

"Silver?" Silver looked up from her table in the library and saw Remus hovering.

"Yes, Remus? Did you wish to join me?" Remus nodded, before sitting. It was quiet for a few minutes as the two studied in silence.

"You and Snape have been...rather chummy lately. I hadn't realized you two were friends."

"Yes. We haven't been friends terribly long, but I enjoy his company."

"Are you aware of what people are saying about you two, though?" Remus asked cautiously.

"That he has me under the Imperius Curse? Yes, I've heard the rumors." It was silent for a few moments as Remus waited for elaboration. When Silver realized this, she continued.

"I assure you, Remus. I am with Severus because I wish to be and he has shown no ill will towards me. His views are a bit...unconventional to most, but he isn't truly lost to darkness and contempt. At least, not that I am aware of. I appreciate your concern, though." He nodded in response, before returning to his studies. It was quiet between the two of them, aside from the scratching of their quills, before Silver spoke again.

"I didn't take you as someone who liked to gossip, though, Lupin. What does my relationship with Severus have to do with you?"

"Me? Absolutely nothing. Peter, on the other hand, would likely be a bit put out that you were on friendly terms with someone considered his enemy. He thinks highly of you."

"It's not exactly a secret, so I'm not sure what you're worried about."

"He can be oblivious sometimes, especially when he's focused on something else. I would suggest you tell him before someone else does." At Silver's inquisitive look, he clarified, "I think if you tell him, he'd be less likely to blow a gasket as opposed to finding it out from someone who put the relationship in a...less favorable light."

"Ah. You mean so that he doesn't misunderstand that I am doing this of my on violation rather than coerced. Hmm. Thank you for the information, Remus. I'm going to go find him now. I'll see you later." Remus nodded, already immersed in his book once more.

Peter wandered the castle during a much needed study break, when he collided into an increasingly familiar figure. Unlike before, neither crashed into the ground. Instead, he found his arms around Silver in an steadying embrace, staring into eyes. Silver stared into his eyes as well, eyes wide and surprised, before hastily stepping back. He smiled at her, his face flushing slightly as he stammered an apology.

"You really need to start watching where you're walking, Peter." Silver's eyes were alight with laughter, before she started walking a bit down the corridor. When Peter didn't follow her, she continued until she came upon a bench. Sitting, she looked at him and gestured to the seat next to her.

"How is your studying going, Silver?" Peter asked, beginning their conversation.

"It's going as well as can be expected. And yours?"

"I feel like my brain's going to explode if I read another word on the history of the Ogre Wars."

"Hmm," Silver hummed in agreement. Peter found himself staring at Silver again; he couldn't seem to help it.

"Do you remember that I told you I went on a date for Hogsmeade?" Silver asked, after a few moments.

"Yes. We haven't talked much since that, what with classes bombarding us with review sessions." Tentatively, he continued, "How did it go?"

"It went well. We've been spending a considerable amount of time together since. He's already talking about us getting together over the summer."

"Oh! That's great." Peter had a hard time keeping the disappointment out of his voice, but tried to mask it with fake cheeriness. "Is it anyone I know?"

"Erm. Yes, it is." Silver was suddenly nervous, recalling what Remus had said about them being enemies of Severus's. She had observed their rivalry over the years, of course, but their tiffs had become more subtle than in years past.

"Well? Who's the lucky bloke who's won your good standing, then?"

"Severus Snape." Peter burst out laughing, long enough that he began tearing up. Silver looked at him incredulously, before her face fell momentarily. She hadn't expected that reaction. After a few moments, he sobered up when he caught sight of her face. She was looking at him stoically.

"You were...serious?" Peter asked, horror lacing his voice. "What could you see in a greasy dungeon bat like him?"

"He happens to be an excellent conversationalist and we have a lot in common," Silver replied with a sniff. She was being aloof with Peter in a way she hadn't been since they first met.

"He's obsessed with Dark Magic, Silver! He's selfish, arrogant, and a foul git. You deserve much better than _him_." Peter's voice was filled contempt, and his hands started shaking.

"I'll have you know, he's been nothing but a gentleman to me. And you have no right to pass judgment over someone you've never even bothered to get to know. All you know about him is who he is to you and your friends, who treat him horribly for things he has no control over. I thought you'd be happy that I found someone who makes me happy, Peter. Clearly, I was mistaken in what kind of friend you were."

"He's a bad seed, Silver! He called Lily the worst thing you can imagine, and is one of the cruelest people I have ever seen. I know what kind of person he is, and he's _not_ worth your time. He's scum!" Silver stood up, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, that's rich, coming from you. You encourage bullying and belittling pranks with the Marauders, while believing you're on enough of a pedestal that you can't be touched. You are an enabler, Pettigrew, simply because you're too much of a _coward_ to stand up for what you _know_ is wrong. Your prank ideas get shot down because you're _nothing_ to them except a fan who happens to share a dorm with them. So don't you _dare_ make remarks about someone you do not understand, or even bother trying to understand." Silver turned on her heel and stormed away.


End file.
